


Sun & Moon

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "I'm not in the mood hyung."Oh God, does Doyoung wish that was true, though, he isn't complaining. His head is spinning a little but he doesn't care, heck, he can't even care.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> (This ff is so shit oh God :'D )  
> -I hope you enjoy.  
> -I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling/any in general mistakes.  
> -Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe? I always love reading your comments.  
> -Love ya❣

Needy whines ring trough the almost empty apartment, trembling fingers slide over bare and nude skin, cut fingernails create bright red lines and heavy breaths make the best melody.

"H-Hyung."

Doyoung's shaky fingers tangle in the elder's hair, tugging at them gently. Taeil looks up and smirks. He presses one last kiss to Doyoung's chest before lifting his head and looking into Doyoung's eyes. He strokes the boy's cheek, the younger leaning into the touch.

"W-Will you kiss me?"

Doyoung says in a hushed whisper and Taeil feels his heart melt a bit. He doesn't say anything and just leans down, pressing his lips against Doyoung's. The younger whimpers softly, his arms wrapping around Taeil's shoulders. He frowns a bit when Taeil deepens the kiss, lifting his chin up. The elder moves his hips forward, making Doyoung part their lips and gasp.

Taeil moves down his face to his neck, attacking it with the need to bruise and mark. He needs to let everyone know who Doyoung belongs to.

Taeil grits his teeth and pushes deeper, stopping right after. Doyoung gasps loudly, his fingers digging into Taeil's shoulders. The older slides his hand up Doyoung's thigh and rubs circles into his hip as the younger whimpers underneath him.

"Hyung, move, please."

Taeil chuckles, looking at Doyoung trough his lashes. He brings his other hand to Doyoung's hip and tightens his hold on them.

"Hmm, why?"

Taeil teases, smiling when the other scrunches up his nose. Doyoung moves his hands down to Taeil's chest and keeps his palms against it with heavy breaths leavings his mouth.

"Don't make me say it..."

He breathes out and Taeil chuckles once again.

"Say what bunny?"

Doyoung blushes at the petname and frowns softly. He circles his arms around Taeil's neck and pulls him closer, so close Taeil feels Doyoung's lips brushing against his ear.

"Please, just fuck me, I don't care how hard, just please, use me, please I'm so close, hyung."

Taeil bites his bottom lip, making a low noise in the back of his throat. He pulls away with Doyoung's arms still wrapped around his neck and grabs his hips harshly. The younger lets out a pained moan that turns into a needy whine as soon as the elder pulls out and quickly pushes back inside.

Doyoung throws his head back, his back arching off the bed sheets and long legs wrapping around Taeil's waist. The older hums, one of his hands leaving Doyoung's hip and instead wrapping around his erection. He strokes it together with his thrusts, punching throaty moans out of Doyoung's mouth.

"Oh my God."

The younger whispers when he feels the familiar warm feeling in his abdomen, he buries his head deeper into the pillow as his eyes roll to the back of his head. His throat tightens and vision goes white for a second before he's spilling into Taeil's hand and on his belly.

Taeil waits as the taller shakes trough his orgasm and comes down from his high, heavy pants leaving his mouth, before he lifts his hand up to Doyoung's lips. The younger looks at him before nodding and licking Taeil's fingers clean.

Taeil groans lowly, his quick thrusts becoming sloppy when he feels his own orgasm kick in. He pushes in deeper with a "sorry" leaving him. Doyoung scrunches up his nose at the feeling of being filled raw and inhales sharply. Taeil pulls out gently, his shaky arms barely holding him up. He lays down next to other and turns his head to look at him.

Taeil turns to his side and strokes the boy's cheek again with even more gentleness, his eyes filled with adoration. Doyoung hums and closes his eyes with a smile painted on his lips while he leans into the touch. His eyes only crack open a little bit when Taeil presses their lips together again. The kiss is slow and full emotion, and that's exactly how they like it.

"I love you hyung..."

Doyoung says softly when they part and Taeil smiles. He pulls the younger closer and wraps his arms around his waist, the fact that they were still naked being the last thing on their mind.

"I love you too bunny."

Says Taeil, his hand going up Doyoung's back. The younger blushes harder and hides his face in the crook of Taeil's neck. The shorter male laughs and kisses the side of Doyoung's head.

"Good night, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
